El Desastre De 24 Horas
by Umeki-Nara
Summary: El día había comenzado bastante ordinario. El único y verdadero plan de Naruto empezaba en la noche, pero en su camino se encontrará con algunos obstáculos. La mayoría, provocados por sí mismo. Advertencia: Pareja Crack más adelante. Cambio en las edades de los personajes. Universo Alterno.
1. Naruto

**El Desastre De 24 Horas**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. En cambio la idea que empezó como un par de viñetas, sí. Yo sólo escribo por diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.**

 **Resumen: El día había comenzado bastante ordinario. El único plan de Naruto empezaba en la noche, pero en su camino se encontrará con algunos obstáculos. La mayoría, provocados por sí mismo.**

 **Advertencia: Pareja Crack más adelante. Cambio en las edades de los personajes.**

 _ **Naruto**_

 _ **Sábado 10, Abril**_

 _ **12:05 a.m.**_

Naruto Uzumaki despertó sintiéndose más cansado de lo que había estado al irse a la cama. Miró el reloj, y no se sorprendió al notar que nuevamente se había quedado dormido hasta muy tarde. Claro, eso era porque la noche anterior se había desvelado jugando videojuegos con Raven23, un usuario que había conocido On-Line y que además era una gran compañía para él. No se había tomado la molestia de buscarlo por algún otro medio, aunque una noche ése usuario se había sentido desanimado por una discusión familiar; Naruto había intentado animarlo y en el proceso habían intercambiado números de teléfono para programar de forma más eficaz sus horarios de juego.

Con una sonrisa al recordar la partida que terminó hasta entrada la madrugada se dirigió a la cocina. Una nota de su madre lo recibió en el refrigerador avisando que llegaría hasta tarde porque iría a cenar con su padre, además de recordarle que había comida preparada para él y sus amigos en caso de que los invitara. Y que no tocara el ramen. Sí, ya había comido suficiente.

Sacó un bote de ramen del montón que tenía escondido de la mirada de su madre, así ella no se daría cuenta de que había desobedecido sus órdenes. Lo calentó en el microondas durante tres interminables minutos que aprovechó para pensar en lo que haría ese día. Podría llamar a Sasuke e invitarlo a jugar vídeo juegos. También podía invitar a Shikamaru, Chōji y Kiba, aunque ellos probablemente fastidiarían a Sasuke.

Decidió probar primero con su mejor amigo. Marcó el número y apretó el teléfono entre su hombro y su oído, sacando su ramen preparado del microondas a la par. Removió los vegetales de su sopa instantánea hasta que escuchó a Uchiha contestar.

—¡Sasuke, ven a mi casa! No creerás la partida que jugué ayer…

—Estoy ocupado, Naruto.

—¡Pero es sábado! ¿En qué podrías estar ocupado?

—Tengo que ir a una cena con mis padres.

Naruto soltó un bufido, llevándose los fideos a la boca.

—¿Por qué no va tu hermano?

—Tiene mejores cosas que hacer.

Naruto suspiró pesadamente. —¿Al menos podrás conectarte a jugar en la noche?

—No lo creo. Adiós.

Sasuke colgó. Naruto hizo una mueca y decidió hablar con Kiba entonces.

—Lo siento, Naruto, no puedo. La veterinaria en la que trabaja mi hermana organizó un maratón para recaudar fondos y terminará hasta tarde.

—¡Pues es una lástima, de verás! ¡Shikamaru, Chōji y yo te extrañaremos!

—Cómo tú digas. Supongo que no sabes que ellos estarán aquí, ¿no?

—¡Mentiroso! ¡Eres un gran mentiroso! ¡Shikamaru jamás correría en una maratón, es demasiado vago!

—Lo es; pero ayudará a administrar lo que recaudemos. Y Chōji e Ino ayudarán a bañar a los cachorros y llamar la atención de la gente. ¿Por qué no vienes? Empezará a las tres en punto.

El muchacho rubio lo pensó durante unos segundos, antes de sonreír, —¡Claro! ¡Allí estaré! Verán que conmigo se doblará, ¡no, se triplicará todo lo que recauden! Llevaré mucho ramen para los cachorros.

—Naruto, los perros no comen ramen. Ningún animal salvo tú come ramen.

—¡Tonterías, todo el mundo ama el ramen!

Colgó. Y sintiéndose más despierto decidió prepararse para ir al maratón de esa tarde.

Mientras terminaba la sopa instantánea, le llegó un mensaje de Raven23.

"A las 9:00 p.m. me desocuparé. ¿Crees que serás capaz vencerme esta vez?"

Así que estaba retándolo. Mentalmente calculó las posibilidades de que la maratón de prolongase más allá de las nueve. Dudaba que se diera el caso, y aunque fuera así, siempre podía escabullirse. Sí se esforzaba demasiado, no sería en vano que se escapase de ayudar a sus amigos a limpiar todo.

"¡Por supuesto que te ganaré, ya lo verás!" texteó.

Sin duda ese sería un gran día.

* * *

 _ **¿Lo será acaso? Haha, ¡a saber!**_

 _ **Este fic va dedicado a esas personitas que leyeron lo que eran viñetas en un principio, y que han insistido en que lo hiciera fic. Yo no estaba segura de hacerlo, ¡pero lo hecho está hecho!**_

 _ **Si te gustó, deja un rw. Si no te gustó, deja un rw.**_

 _ **¡Saludos!**_


	2. Kankuro

**El Desastre De 24 Horas**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. En cambio la idea que empezó como un par de viñetas, sí. Yo sólo escribo por diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.**

 **Resumen: El día había comenzado bastante ordinario. El único plan de Naruto empezaba en la noche, pero en su camino se encontrará con algunos obstáculos. La mayoría, provocados por sí mismo. Pareja Crack más adelante. AU.**

* * *

 _ **Kankuro**_

 _ **Sábado 10, Abril**_

 _ **12:35 a.m.**_

Kankuro había aprendido un hobbie bastante peculiar en su infancia. Cuando Gaara había nacido, habían descubierto que era un niño muy enfermizo, y que constantemente había requerido ir al hospital. Dado que su hermano tenía toda la atención, Temari y él se habían concentrado en otras actividades. Kankuro había descubierto que fabricar marionetas de madera y hacer teatro con ellas era más que entretenido. Y en una ocasión, cuando su hermano había ingresado al hospital, Kankuro lo entretuvo con sus marionetas. Era muñecos que apenas podía manejar y no se veían tan estéticas como deberían, pero Gaara lo había disfrutado.

Desde entonces, Kankuro había dedicado parte de su tiempo y recursos en aquel hobbie. Ayudaba mucho a su hermano menor, haciendo ameno el tiempo que pasaba en revisiones constantes.

Con el tiempo Gaara dejó de asistir tan seguido al hospital, afortunadamente. Al contrario que Kankuro. Él seguía asistiendo con su pequeño teatro y sus marionetas al hospital infantil donde Gaara había ido de niño, y durante horas entretenía a los niños con pequeñas y divertidas obras. Incluso llevaba algo de pintura para la piel y con ella hacía participe a los pacientes en sus historias, aunque a escondidas de algunas enfermeras gruñonas.

—¡Kankuro, qué bueno es verte por aquí! Los niños comenzaban a preguntar por ti. —lo recibió una de las recepcionistas del hospital, Sakura. Era estudiante de medicina, pero trabajaba en las tardes como recepcionista en aquel lugar.

—Me he retrasado un poco. Tuve que dejar a Gaara en el parque con un amigo, —explicó, con una sonrisa agradable. —¿Están listos?

—Listos y esperando. Shizune está ahora con ellos leyendo un cuento.

Kankuro compuso una sonrisa divertida mientras despedía a Sakura y se dirigía hacia la sala donde los niños jugaban en cierto horario. Llamó a la puerta antes de ingresar, para encontrar a la docena de pacientes sentados tranquilamente, escuchando a una de las enfermeras leerles un cuento.

—¡Llegó Kankuro! —vociferó uno de ellos.

—¡Pero no ha acabado el cuento!

—¡Pero él ha traído su teatro de marionetas!

Admiraba el ánimo que veía en esos niños. Los pacientes comenzaron a discutir animadamente, mientras Kankuro intercambiaba miradas con la enfermera. Shizune llamó la atención de sus pacientes cerrando el libro abruptamente, y dijo.

—Podemos acabar el cuento y luego tendrán el teatro de marionetas si eso quieren. De todas formas sólo faltan un par de páginas.

Algunos hicieron muecas, pero la mayoría aceptó la noción de Shizune. Kankuro se sentó junto a ellos y esperó a que terminase el cuento. Debía admitir que era bastante entretenido, tanto que ni siquiera se percató cuando éste ya había llegado a su fin.

—¡Marionetas, marionetas, marionetas!

—Todos tuyos, Kankuro, —Dijo Shizune con una sonrisa. Devolvió el libro a la estantería llena de otros cuentos y se retiró para que él pudiera comenzar con su teatro.

Kankuro sacó sus materiales y comenzó con la primera obra. Su público admiraba sus marionetas trabajadas y la forma en que las manipulaba para que se movieran de forma fluida. Cuando iba a mitad de la segunda obra, su teléfono comenzó a anunciar una llamada. Se detuvo, provocando que los niños lanzaran exclamaciones frustradas.

—¿Gaara? ¿Ha sucedido algo?

—No es nada. Sólo quería avisarte que estoy en el hospital.

—¿En el hospital? ¿Te ha pasado algo?

—No. Lee se rompió la nariz mientras intentaba mostrarme una pirueta. Y le rompió el brazo a un chico por accidente, así que tuvimos que traerlo también. —dijo. Guardó silencio unos segundos antes de agregar. —Sólo era un aviso.

Kankuro suspiró. —De acuerdo. Pasaré por ti en una hora.

—De acuerdo.

Gaara colgó, y segundos después le mandó un mensaje de texto con la dirección del hospital. Kankuro guardó su celular antes de girarse de nuevo hacia su público, que esperaban impacientes a que se desocupara. Volvió a tomar los hilos de sus marionetas para continuar con la obra. Tan sólo bastaron treinta minutos para que terminase y se despidiera de los niños.

—¡Hasta luego Kankuro! —gritaron los pacientes mientras caminaba por los pasillos. Al pasar por recepción pudo ver a Shizune señalando algunas cosas a Sakura de un enorme libro sobre el escritorio.

—¡Nos vemos luego! —las despidió, recibiendo a cambio movimientos de mano a modo de adiós.

Guardó sus cosas en el auto y condujo hasta la dirección que Gaara le había dado. Se dirigió a recepción, y preguntó por Rock Lee.

—¿El chico con la nariz rota? Se ha ido hace media hora con un pelirrojo.

—¿Se han ido? ¿Adónde?

—No lo sé. No tenía intención de preguntarles.

Kankuro apretó los labios, conteniendo la urgencia de soltar alguna maldición. Salió del hospital y llamó a Gaara, pero el sistema le informaba que su dispositivo no estaba disponible en aquel momento.

Estaba muy frustrado, y a punto de golpear alguna pared hasta que recibió otra llamada.

—¡¿Gaara?!

—No. Habla Temari.

—Ah, vaya. Eres tú. ¿Qué sucede?

—Necesito que me lleves a un maratón. Tengo que llevar algo de comida que olvidaron para… ¿Qué sucede con Gaara?

—… Lo perdí.

—¡Kankuro!

—¡Le dije que pasaría por él en el hospital!

—¡¿Hospital?! ¡¿Qué hiciste?!

—¡Yo no hice nada y no es lo que piensas! Sólo dime en dónde estás para ir por ti.

—En la florería de los padres de Ino.

—Muy bien. Iré para allá, ¡y no te muevas de ahí!

* * *

 _ **¡Espero que les haya gustado!**_

 _ **Respondiendo rw's:**_

 _ **YyessyY: ¡Hey! Con la insistencia todo se puede, ¿no? XD Se me olvidó poner que era un AU en toda regla, pero ya lo he colocado en el resumen. ¡Ya va otro capítulo, aunque dudo que haya respondido algo! Pronto iremos a la maratón a ver qué sucede. ¡Espero que te haya gustado, Onee! ¡Saludos!**_

 _ **lamisteriosacristal: El inicio no lo había escrito, por lo mismo de que no lo había pensado xD Y yo tampoco, pero llegó la idea. Y han llegado aún más, así que veremos cómo avanza este desastre fic. ¡Y ahora podré escribirlo! Resultó cómico en realidad xD Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, ¡saludos!**_

 _ **Kyrie HawkTem: ¡Tú eres la que más insistió! xD Yo amaba mis viñetas tal cuáles eran, pero me puse a pensar por su insistencia y vualá. Espero que lo disfrutes XD Dudo que sea la gran noche de Naruto 7u7 En realidad, dudo que sea la gran noche de alguien. Pero ya veremos qué pasa. Gracias por tu insistencia porque me has dado la oportunidad de pensar más a fondo esto. ¡Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo! ¡Saludos!**_

 _ **Gracias a** Kyrie HawkTem **,** Naomi D.S. **y** lamisteriosacristal **por haber colocado alerta a este fic. Y nuevamente a** Kyrie HawkTem **en su lista de favoritos.**_

 _ **Si te gustó, deja un rw. Si no te gustó, deja un rw.**_

 _ **¡Saludos!**_


	3. Yamato

**El Desastre De 24 Horas**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. En cambio la idea que empezó como un par de viñetas, sí. Yo sólo escribo por diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.**

 **Resumen: El día había comenzado bastante ordinario. El único plan de Naruto empezaba en la noche, pero en su camino se encontrará con algunos obstáculos. La mayoría, provocados por sí mismo. Pareja Crack más adelante. Universo Alterno.**

 _ **Nota: Acabo de darme cuenta de que puse 'a.m.' en los capítulos anteriores cuando en realidad era p.m.; lo corregiré después, ¡disculpen el error!**_

* * *

 _ **Yamato**_

 _ **Sábado 10, Abril**_

 _ **01:15 p.m.**_

—Le agradezco mucho por ayudarme con esto, profesor.

Yamato no pudo evitar sonreír ante el comentario de su ex alumno. Se concentró en la pieza de madera que estaban diseñando. Una pieza sencilla. Nada complicado. Y siendo el profesor del taller de carpintería no le suponía un esfuerzo mayor.

Debía admitir que cuando aquel estudiante le había pedido ayuda lo había considerado un milagro jamás antes visto. No era usual verlo pedir ayuda ni a profesores ni a sus compañeros. A nadie. Era un genio, y por lo tanto, Yamato ni siquiera pudo considerar el negarse. Sí _él_ necesitaba ayuda, era para considerarse.

Al principio era un objeto sin importancia. Pero eventualmente Yamato entendió que no era algo simple. Era algo simbólico. Un regalo para alguien especial, y lo veía en los ojos de ese muchacho que estaba atento a cualquier tipo de imperfección en el tallado. Siempre poniendo atención a los movimientos de Yamato para elaborarlo por sí mismo lo más pulcro posible.

—No tienes nada que agradecer. Lo hago con mucho gusto.

Recibió un asentimiento seco como respuesta, pero él logró entrever una pequeña sonrisa asomándose en su rostro serio e impenetrable.

—De hecho, me alegra mucho que muestres algo de… interés en este tipo de cosas. No en el taller, sino en regalar cosas personales.

—Yo no he dicho que sea un regalo, señor.

Esa respuesta provocó que Yamato quisiera rodar los ojos y soltar un bufido, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo. No quería echar a perder el avance que estuviera teniendo con expresarse aunque fuera con pequeños gestos. En su lugar, se concentró en tallar con cuidado la madera en sus manos.

—Tampoco has dicho que sea para ti. Y el diseño que me has dado sólo me dice que es un regalo para alguien especial.

—Puede que lo sea.

—Entonces no lo niegas.

—No lo afirmo.

Decidió guardar silencio, porque de lo contrario perdería la paciencia y ahorcaría a ese joven. Se concentró nuevamente en el objeto que tallaba, y miró de reojo el que estaba elaborando quién alguna vez asistiera al instituto donde él enseñaba taller.

Durante algunos minutos decidió guardar silencio al igual que él. No podía forzar demasiado el tema. o solamente conseguiría más respuestas esquivas e incomodidad. Y no estaba dispuesto a finalizar tal 'proyecto' de esa forma.

—Sí es para alguien, —admitió entonces, provocando que Yamato levantara la mirada y sonriera imperceptiblemente. El muchacho frunció los labios, intentando no mostrar bochorno. —Es para mi novia.

—Lo supuse, —Respondió Yamato, aunque el aludido no hizo gesto alguno de haberlo escuchado.

—Lleva meses esperando un evento. Y creí que tal vez le gustaría usar algo creado por mi. Sé que le gustaría aún si no funcionara, pero necesito que sea perfecto para que no pierda mañana.

—Estoy seguro que funcionará. Lo has hecho bastante bien hasta ahora.

Observó la herramienta pasearse por la madera con sumo cuidado, formando pequeños patrones que poco a poco iban formando las siluetas de dos dragones entrelazados a lo largo del objeto. El trabajo era tan preciso que por un momento sintió envidia de que aquel muchacho pudiera recrear una imagen tan preciosa con sólo unas semanas de práctica.

El reloj en la pared le indicó que habían pasado dos horas ya. Tenía que alistarse para reunirse con Kakashi, Gai y Asuma en un bar. Cómo si alguna deidad estuviera arreglando los eventos del día para que fuera perfecto, escuchó decir al muchacho que por fin había finalizado.

—Muy bien. Sólo falta que lo pruebes con algo. —indicó, acercándose para tomar el objeto y probó la cuerda tensada. Supuso que funcionaría a la perfección, pero no quería ser el culpable de que no fuera así.

—Lo haré. Esta tarde. —aseguró. Guardó silencio unos minutos antes de agregar. —Muchas gracias, profesor Yamato.

—Ni lo menciones, Neji. Ha sido un placer.

Neji asintió. En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta. Al abrirla, Yamato se encontró con Rock Lee, uno de los alumnos predilectos de Gai, sonriendo ampliamente y con sangre seca en el rostro. Detrás de él estaba Gaara.

—¡Buenas tardes, profesor Yamato! ¿Neji se encuentra aún aquí? Acordamos que pasaría por él a esta hora.

—Aquí estoy, Lee, —dijo el aludido con el objeto en sus manos.

—¿Un arco? —cuestionó Gaara con una ceja arqueada. Lee palmeó amistosamente el hombro de Neji.

—¡Es para Tenten! Neji ha estado trabajando mucho en algo para ella, ¿cierto? ¡Por cierto, ha quedado muy bonito! Seguro que le ayudará a ganar mañana en el concurso de arquería.

—Deja de hacer escándalo, Lee.

Yamato no pudo evitar sonreír al notar un tenue sonrojo en la piel pálida de joven Hyūga. Le palmeó la espalda, mostrándose divertido por la interacción que presenciaba.

—Sin duda le encantará, tenlo por seguro.

Neji asintió. —Una vez más, gracias, profesor. Tenemos que irnos.

—Claro, claro… Por cierto, Lee, te está sangrando la nariz, ¿estás bien?

—¡Estoy bien, profesor!

—Necesitamos volver al hospital. Kankuro me esperará allá, —dijo Gaara, cruzándose de brazos. —Y de paso podrías disculparte con el pobre tipo al que le rompiste el brazo.

Neji soltó un suspiro exasperado y se despidió de Yamato antes de seguir a Gaara y a Lee.

Yamato no pudo evitar sonreír al verlos retirarse, con Lee haciendo mucho escándalo mientras Neji y Gaara asentían en silencio ante sus movimientos exagerados. Con eso, cerró el pequeño taller y se dirigió a su apartamento que estaba a un par de cuadras de distancia.

Fue justo el momento en el que llegó a su apartamento que recibió una llamada. Y al contestar, escuchó la voz de Kakashi saludarlo.

—Hola, Kakashi. ¿Sucede algo?

—No mucho, en realidad. Pero cambiaremos el lugar de la reunión. Iremos a un restaurante lujoso a celebrar.

—¿Celebrar? Creí que sólo beberíamos un poco.

—Pues ahora celebraremos de nuevo. Asuma será padre de nuevo.

* * *

 _ **¿Alguien se esperaba que los senseis aparecieran?**_

 _ **Respondiendo rw's:**_

 _ **Shirae: Parece que nada va a terminar bien. ¿O será que algo bueno saldrá de todo esto? ¡A saber! XD Kankuro es uno de mis personajes favoritos. Tiene algo de carisma y sobreprotección que no puedo evitar amar 3 xD Me alegra que te haya gustado. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar y espero que éste capítulo igualmente sea de tu agrado. ¡Saludos!**_

 ** _Kyrie HawkTem: Al parecer, sí. Todo lo empezó Lee y su manía de no estarse quieto. ¡Aún queda mucho más! También he escuchado de él, aunque no pensaba en él cuando escribí el capítulo. Y Kankuro es un amor con todos 3 Aunque pase por alto. Gracias *u* Intentaré actualizar rápido. Y gracias por el apoyo. De hecho, me parece que sí podrías guardar las viñetas. Vas a la publicación y en el lado superior derecho de esta hay una flecha que apunta hacia abajo. Das click y eliges en la opción de guardar publicación. Y cuando quieras leerla de nuevo, vas a 'Guardado' en las opciones de tu perfil. ¡A celebrar el logro del año! Love u. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado también. ¡Saludos!_**

 ** _Gracias a_** _Shirae_ ** _por haber puesto en alerta éste fic. Y a todos los lectores que están ahí aunque no comenten._**

 ** _Si te gustó, deja un rw. Si no te gustó, deja un rw._**

 ** _¡Saludos!_**


	4. ¡Es Shiho!

**El Desastre De 24 Horas**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. En cambio la idea que empezó como un par de viñetas, sí. Yo sólo escribo por diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.**

 **Resumen: El día había comenzado bastante ordinario. El único plan de Naruto empezaba en la noche, pero en su camino se encontrará con algunos obstáculos. La mayoría, provocados por sí mismo. Pareja Crack más adelante.**

* * *

 _ **Shiho**_

 _ **Sábado 10, Abril**_

 _ **01:45 p.m.**_

El teléfono comenzó a sonar. Shiho apartó la atención de su ensayo para tomar su celular y recibir la llamada.

—¿Kiba?

—¡Hola! ¿Se encuentra Shino? ¿Quién eres?

La joven Shiho no pudo evitar llevarse los dedos al entrecejo, apretándolo ligeramente al escuchar a su interlocutor hablar. No era la primera vez que Kiba, o incluso Naruto, llamaba a su número por error al intentar contactar a Shino. Los muy distraídos no se fijaban entre la pequeña diferencia de los nombres y marcaban sin mirar.

—Soy Shiho, Kiba. Te has equivocado. De nuevo.

—¡Oh, Shiho! Lo siento… —Guardó silencio por unos momentos, en los cuales la rubia frunció un poco los labios. —Esto debe ser incómodo para ti.

—Ya me he acostumbrado. No te preocupes.

—Aún así… Bueno, llamaba a Shino para saber si venía en camino. Estamos organizando un maratón para la veterinaria donde trabaja mi hermana. ¿Quisieras venir?

Shiho no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente. No importaba si Kiba ó Naruto eran despistados. Siempre lo compensaba el corazón noble que tenían.

—No prometo nada, porque estoy algo atareada en ese momento, pero prometo que si termino a tiempo iré.

—¡Genial! ¡Nos vemos, Shiho!

Shiho suspiró en cuanto escuchó que se cortaba la llamada. Dejó de lado su teléfono celular y regresó su atención a su ensayo pendiente.

Hasta que éste volvió a anunciar una llamada entrante.

Al contestar, lo primero que pudo percibir fue la voz chillona de Naruto taladrándole el oído.

—¡¿Shino, dónde estás?! ¡Kiba dijo que hace quince minutos pasarías por mi para llevarme al maratón! ¡Estoy muriendo de aburrimiento!

—Naruto, no…

—¡Oh, lo siento! No sabía que Shino estaba con una chica, —Contestó el rubio completamente alarmado, aunque al instante, agregó. —Una chica no muy amable, eso de contestarle el celular…

—¡Naruto!

—¡No te juzgo! Es sólo que Shino es demasiado reservado con sus cosas. No sé si le gustará que husmees en su teléfono. Pero yo no le diré nada, tranquila. ¡A menos que estés buscando cosas que no te incumben! Pero antes de interrogarte, ¿cómo te llamas?

—Me llamo Shiho, y no…

—¿Shiho, eres tú? ¡Vaya, qué alegría por ustedes! Shino y Shiho. Eso suena hasta gracioso. ¡Si no conociera a Shino diría que tiene un gran sentido del humor!

—Shino y yo no estamos juntos. Ni ahora, ni lo hemos estado.

—Pero… ¿qué haces con su teléfono, entonces?

—Este es mi telefóno, Naruto.

—¿De qué ha…? Oh. ¿Entonces yo…?

—Sí.

—¿De nuevo?

—Correcto.

—Lo siento, lo siento muchísimo. ¡Es que tú nombre y el de él son demasiado parecidos!

—Ya me lo has dicho antes. —Suspiró, masajeando un poco su sien. —¿Necesitas algo más?

—¿Segura que Shino no está contigo? —Cuestionó Naruto, y al escuchar el leve bufido que ella dejó salir, carraspeó. —Entonces creo que no. ¡Nos vemos luego, Shiho, y lamento nuevamente la interrupción!

—No te preocupes, Naruto.

Cuando la llamada terminó, Shiho sintió ganas de tomar el libro que le servía de referencia y aplastar repetidamente el teléfono hasta que dejase de funcionar, pero decidió no hacerlo. En su lugar se quedó quieta hasta relajarse y regresó a su trabajo.

Un par de horas después, cuando estaban por dar las cinco de la tarde, recibió una llamada más. Apretó los labios y contestó, sin molestarse siquiera en ver el nombre.

—¡No soy Shino, ¿de acuerdo?!

—Tengo entendido que no lo eres, Shiho. Y además, no lo necesito a él.

Esta vez fue ella la que guardó silencio, y tuvo que apartar el teléfono de su oído para corroborar el nombre de su interlocutor. Enrojeció al instante, y casi perdió el habla, pero se obligó a sonreír como si aquella persona se encontrase frente a ella.

—¡S-Shikamaru, hola! ¿Has dicho que me necesitas?

—Algo así. Kiba me ha dicho que podrías venir más tarde al maratón. Hemos estado juntando grandes recaudaciones pero tengo que irme unos momentos. ¿Podrías venir a relevar mi puesto por un rato?

—¡Por supuesto! —Aseguró, dirigiéndose al instante a un espejo para alisar un poco su cabello enmarañado. —Estaré allá en unos minutos. ¿En dónde dices que es?

—Dos cuadras a la izquierda de la veterinaria Inuzuka. Frente al banco.

—Entonces ahí estaré.

Shiho lanzó descuidadamente su teléfono hacia la cama y tomó un suéter antes de correr hacia el lugar que Shikamaru le había indicado. Decidió tomar un taxi y en tan sólo diez minutos llegó al lugar. Había muchas personas con camisetas blancas y el logo del apellido Inuzuka en ellas. No tardó mucho en encontrar a Shikamaru, junto a Naruto y a Kiba.

—¡Shiho, cuánto tiempo! Pareciera que fue hace apenas unas horas que hablamos, —bromeó Naruto con una sonrisa.

—Me alegra que hayas llegado, —dijo Shikamaru por su parte, ofreciéndole una camisa con el estampado que todos portaban. —Se ha acabado la comida para algunos canes, así que tenemos que comprar un poco más. Kiba, Naruto Choji y yo iremos. ¿Puedes cubrirme mientras?

Shiho no pudo evitar que sus labios formaran una sonrisa soñadora, y que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo.

—¡Por supuesto, Shikamaru! Sólo dime qué hacer, y no dudaré en ayudar.

—Muy bien. Ahí están Ino y Temari, ellas te dirán qué hacer mientras nosotros volvemos. ¡Choji, ya nos vamos!

—¡Ya voy! —vociferó Choji, corriendo hacia ellos.

Shiho observó cómo los cuatro muchachos comenzaban a retirarse a paso relajado, aunque su mirada estaba centrada en Shikamaru.

No reaccionó sino hasta cinco minutos después, cuando alguien picó de forma insistente su hombro. Al girarse, recibió una sonrisa por parte de Ino.

—Shiho, ¿qué te tiene tan ensimismada? ¿Es Shikamaru? —Insinuó con tono divertido, provocando que Shiho se sobresaltara.

—¡C-Claro que no! Shikamaru y yo sólo somos amigos. Y él me ha pedido relevarlo un rato aquí.

Ino soltó una risita. —Lo que tú digas. Aunque esa cara nadie te la quita.

Shiho se acomodó los lentes, intentando no mostrar cuán abochornada se sentía.

—Shikamaru ha mencionado que tú y Temari me guiarían aquí. ¿Quién es Temari, por cierto?

La expresión de Ino se congeló por un momento, y después rió nerviosamente.

—¡Oh, ya la conocerás! Ven, es muy agradable.

—¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa?

—¡No es nada, no es nada! Ven. Acompáñame por aquí.

* * *

 _ **Shiho es de esos personajes que a mi me gustan pero es muy olvidada en el fandom. Por eso no podía simplemente dejarla fuera de este desastre.**_

 ** _Respondiendo rw's:_**

 ** _Shirae: Los senseis en un par de capítulos más serán de gran ayuda para destrozarlo todo. Tal vez indirectamente, pero sin duda volveremos a verlos. Neji es un amor y merece ser feliz 3 Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. ¡Gracias por dejar rw!_**

 ** _Kyrie HawkTem: Pronto, mi amiga, pronto. Ya están cada vez más cerca de llegar al inevitable desastre con efecto dominó. Y sí, no quería ser tan obvia pero es que era difícil describirlo x'D Especialmente desde el punto de vista de Yamato. Y Tenten, esa suertuda, pronto la tendremos aquí 3. Me alegra que te gusten las viñetas y el fic, ¡sigue comentando, me alegra que lo hagas! ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_**

 ** _P.D. No se olviden de Shiho._**

 ** _Gracias a todos, incluso a los que no comentan, por leer._**

 ** _Si te gustó, deja un rw. Si no te gustó, deja un rw._**

 ** _¡Saludos!_**


End file.
